the_paradigm_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
The Overlords
The Overlords of Paradigm City are the elite commanders within the crime empire Advent. The Overlords rule the districts they have been assigned to with ultimate authority, answering only to Mastermind or, in the case of sub-Overlords, the Primary Overlord of their City. The Overlords of Paradigm City are, hands down, the toughest super-powered criminals that any hero could ever expect to face. The title of Overlord is not easily attained or granted. In order for a meta-human criminal to be named an Overlord they will have to prove beyond doubt that they are the most capable, the most skilled, and the most powerful meta-human criminal in the area they call home. In the meta-human community and especially within the criminal underworld being named an Overlord is huge. It is a public acknowledgment that the Overlord is the best of the best, and as such should be accorded a great deal of respect. When a criminal attains the coveted title of Overlord the world becomes their oyster. All of the resources of The Advent are opened to them. Overlords are given tremendous amounts of money and financing, agents, the best technology, and anything they will need to keep their district under control. Of course, with great power comes even greater responsibility. Overlords are expected to maintain a tight grip on all criminals and criminal activity happening within their district. Any failure to act, any failure to live up to one's obligations, any failure at all is a sign of weakness and opens an Overlord up to finding himself suddenly abandoned by The Advent and ripe for being removed from their position. Being an Overlord is, understandably, a high-pressure and high-stress job. But, if a particular criminal couldn't handle it they never would have been named an Overlord in the first place. Of course, taking down an Overlord can also make a hero's career and reputation for the rest of his life. It's not an easy task. A smart hero never decides to go it alone against an Overlord. Even though there are heroes that are ten times more powerful than a certain Overlord, no hero can ever reasonably expect to take on an Overlord alone and win. First off the hero would have to locate the Overlord. As Overlords almost never hit the battlefield themselves the hero would then have to invade the Overlord's HQ, which automatically gives the Overlord the home court advantage. Then the hero will have to battle his way through a seemingly endless onslaught of agents, minions, and sub-bosses so that by the time the hero finally managed to reach the Overlord the hero would be in no condition to keep up the fight. Even worse than all of this is the very high possibility that nearby Overlords will also arrive with their own personal armies to lend a hand to a beleaguered brother if not because they happen to like the Overlord being attacked then certainly for self-preservation. A hero that can arrest and incarcerate an Overlord is a hero that is obviously a threat to all ''Overlords. Primary Overlords are hand picked by Mastermind himself for the position. A Primary Overlord is then given complete and total control of all aspects of criminal activity transpiring within their city. Most Primary Overlords are smart enough to realize that no one villain can keep every bit of crime going on in a City entirely under their thumb. Mastermind, realizing this himself, has therefore bestowed on the Primary Overlord the right and authority to hand select other Overlords to manage the affairs of specific districts in the Primary Overlord's city. Mush like a business model, criminals turn to Sub-Overlords for instructions and to deliver proceeds, sub-Overlords then turn to the Primary Overlord for instructions and to delivers the proceeds from crimes and the Primary Overlords then, in turn, turn to Mastermind for instructions and to deliver proceeds. Some Primary Overlords don't make use of subordinates, either because their grip on their City is so tight they don't need to or because they are so obsessed with power they simply refuse to share it. But most Primary Overlords, however, are responsible enough and wise enough to recognize the accomplishments of certain criminals within their borders and have no difficulty in delegating authority. Please click on each individual Overlord's name for more detailed information. The Primary and Underling Overlords by City are: '''The Bucket': Primary Overlord: Bitter Pill Bader Field: Brat Oceanfront Mile: Bully The Copeland: Byte Darkness Falls: Primary Overlord: Hasuko Maru The Mesa: Dichotomy The Riviera: Tattletale Fusion:Hobgoblin and Lady Abis Samarqand:Cadaver San Roque:Ketsu-Kobu The Greene Way Primary Overlord: The Circle Trinity Fiance: Void D'artiste: Emerald Lane: Millennium City Primary Overlord: Mastermind The Row: Scarecrow North Hills: Ultraviolet Citywalk:Mastodon Little Asia: Galaxy View Terrace: Jurassic Olympus: Dire Invictus Cagliostro: Black Paladin Raven's Grove Primary Overlord: Entropy Venus:Trick Hand Pleasantville: Gaumont: Verdant Hills Mount Shaspin: Skyline City Primary Overlord: Judah Von Zant Steel Canyon: Science Center: Doctor Hyde The Promenade:The Sandman Crescent Beach: The Tower District Primary Overlord: Mitchell Furth Wideview Primary Overlord: The Shadowlord